The present invention relates to an aquarium-used toy structure in which toy fishes freely swing back and forth in the water like real fishes.
The conventional aquarium-used toy fishes can move back and forth in the water like real fishes by means of magnetically attractive or repelling force.
In order to create live swinging action of the toy fishes, multiple magnets hidden in the toy fishes and a driving means are necessary for producing a magnetic field. Such structure is complicated and the possibility of malfunction is relatively high.
The conventional bottle-shaped aquarium-used toy includes an opaque bottle-shaped container main body. The front side of the trunk of the main body is formed with a transparent water tank. The back side of the water tank is disposed with a rotary shaft and driving magnet for producing magnetic field. The water tank is filled with a liquid and toy fishes which have magnets therein. The toy fishes, are magnetically attracted or repelled to move back and forth in the water tank like real fishes so as to create a funny entertaining effect. However, in such structure, the action of the toy fishes is still monotonous and many cooperative gears are required.